Save Me
by Lovingly Insane
Summary: Cartman/Butters.


**For Kaite(Futile Resistance). She's getting me a Craig hat. I LOVE HER SO MUCH.**

**DISCLAIMER: South park goes to Matt & Trey, all writing and plotlines go to me. Don't steal it. I will eat you.**

Butters was leaning up again the wall, huddled up in an upright-position. Tears coated his flushed cheeks, mingling with the blood that trickled from his blonde-topped head. He heaved with tears, choking on sobs that knocked the breath out of him, and fell to the ground in a pitiful slump. The tears finally ceased as he began to fall asleep. In his state of half-consciousness, he could hear heavy footsteps passing the opening of the alley; they stopped. He blinked open his eyes for a mere second as a dark shadow fell over him. The footsteps started up again, faster now, crunching rocks and trash loudly.

"Holy fucking shit_,_" came a shocked voice. "_Shit!_ Butters? Butters, can you hear me?" Was that…

"E-Eric?" Butters croaked, trying his hardest not to move.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck. Who did this to you?"

"My…m-my…." He paused. "My father. He got a-awful angry at me."

Cartman looked down the alleyway, eyes narrowed, and hissed obscenities that Butters couldn't make out. He looked down at the withed, bloody boy once again and studied his wounds. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I-…" Butters sighed deeply. He tried to answer once more, but as soon as another word attempted to pass his lips, the world went black.

…

The blonde boy groaned, rubbing his bruised eye tenderly. Where _was_ he? It wasn't his room; it was very dark….and he was sitting on a very soft bed. He liked it here. He didn't hear his mother, crying out from the pain of the punches she received, or the shattering of glass bottles. It was quiet. It was safe.

He looked down at himself; he was bare-chested, the skin lined with bandages. He unwrapped himself slowly. He looked at the secrets they had covered; the ugly scars, the bloody lines, the curves that were oh-so-defiant in his skin, the raised ridges, the signatures of a hunting knife…

The door softly opened, and a large figure entered.

It was Eric Cartman. Butters began to remember the night before, or rather, the last time he was conscious. It was Cartman who had found him. He must've carried him to wherever they were now. A few years ago, this would've been shocking, but now it was quite normal. Over the years of Junior High, Cartman had joined wrestling. He'd lost most of the weight he'd been known for, leaving him with muscles bigger than Butters himself.

Cartman obviously hadn't noticed that Butters was awake because he carefully sat down in a chair next to the bed. Butters shut his eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep. He heard a long, heavy sigh and the shuffling of movement. Suddenly, a large, callused hand was on his cheek, the pad of the thumb stroking gingerly under his wounded eye. Cartman's soft lips touched down on his cheek, sending chills down Butters's spine. Who was this man? This couldn't be Cartman, the racist homophobe he'd grown to know. He's never thought about it before, but now he was rather attracted to the larger boy. As Cartman went to pull away, Butters's hands shot up to pull his face down and he kissed him. The other was shocked and attempted to yell in defense, but Butters only smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Cartman quickly relaxed and lifted the smaller boy up into his arms.

"Uh?" Butters's voice quivered as he pulled away. His eyes were half lidded, the bright blue gems inside reflecting Cartman's shocked expression.

"Butters…"

"Yes?"

Cartman, his brown eyes warm yet hard, sighed. "You're still bleeding. Let me get you a towel…"

He got up to leave and started to walk out. He stopped when a little tug on his shirt nudged against his hip. He looked down to see the bruised, bleeding kid staring up at him. Butters shot an innocent stare into the other, a smile crossing his shell lips so adorably Cartman wanted to take him into his arms are never let him go…_I'm so fucking gay_, he thought to himself, but, with a small grin, he sat down next to him and kissed him again.


End file.
